Perros y Dragones
by Candy Von Bitter
Summary: Él es un rubio arrogante, el otro un adolescente en cuerpo de hombre. ¿Quién diría que estos dos se relacionarían de este modo? Sirico. Tabla Virtudes para retos a la carta
1. Perseverancia

Perros y Dragones

**Perros y Dragones**

**Resumen:** _Él es un rubio arrogante, el otro un adolescente en cuerpo de hombre. ¿Quién diría que estos dos podrían relacionarse de este modo? Sirius/Draco Tabla de Virtudes para retos a la carta._

* * *

**Perseverancia**

Una de las características de las que los Gryffindors podían enorgullecerse con justa razón era su incomparable testarudez para alcanzar sus objetivos, generalmente llamada perseverancia por sus miembros para retrasar el momento en que fueran tildados de cabezotas. Y Sirius Black ciertamente era un orgulloso ejemplo de esto, siendo capaz de mantener acaloradas discusiones hasta quedarse sin voz o sostener un silencio perpetuo, ofendido, con tal de demostrar su punto. No importaba cuántos años pasaron por la vida del hombre.

Pero desafortunadamente, él no era el único en su casa que se manejaba de esa manera, y si había algo de lo estaba seguro que carecía por completo, era paciencia para aguardar que el otro se cansara, más a sabiendas de que la ley del hielo era su especialidad y él no soportaba que lo ignoraran deliberadamente.

Así pues, este hecho finalmente lo llevó a irrumpir en el estudio, donde encontró a Draco sentado en un sofá cerca de la chimenea, e inclinarse sobre los apoyabrazos hasta quedar a unos centímetros de la mueca desafiante que se esbozaba en su rostro pálido. Sirius apretó los dientes, odiándolo por su impasibilidad como tantas otras veces, y, pasados unos segundos, masculló:

—Lamento haber destrozado tu escoba, ¿contento?

El rubio no le contestó, y en cambio se reclinó tranquilamente hacia atrás, mientras su mano derecha dejaba con toda calma el libro que había estado leyendo en una mesita al lado.

—¿Es todo lo que tienes por decir?

El animago le dirigió una mirada furibunda. ¿Él se estaba disculpando y el muy condenado tenía la cara de exigirle algo más?

—Ya te dije que no fue mi culpa.

Y ninguna fuerza sobre la tierra le quitaría esa verdad de la cabeza.

—No es eso lo quiero escuchar, Black, y lo sabes—ojos grises entrecerrados, el mentón elevado, las manos sobre las piernas como educado caballero. Destilando desagrado y arrogancia en su mirada, sí, sin duda un aristocrático.

Estuvo tentado a vociferar que lo olvidara y salir dando un portazo, pero igualmente se quedó en su sitio. Por mucho que le costara admitirlo, sí había tenido una porción de responsabilidad en el incidente. Y no estaba dispuesto a pasar otro día como un fantasma en su propio hogar.

—No debí—empezó a regañadientes, cual actor que recita una línea puramente aborrecible— haber dejado la poción desintegradora encima de su estante.

—Justo en el borde—recriminó el rubio, sin variar en su expresión facial.

—Eso también—aceptó Sirius, negándose pese a sí mismo el añadir que bien podría comprar otra escoba cuando quisiera y que a cualquiera podría haberle pasado eso—. ¿Eso es suficiente para ti o esperas que me ponga de rodillas?—por supuesto, era inevitable un poco de mordacidad en sus palabras.

La ceja rubia se alzó en un gesto típico de los Malfoy, y Draco le estudió los ojos fríamente, calculando la furia apenas controlada. Al final, la piel del entrecejo se arrugó.

—Te tardaste mucho—y percibiendo quizá que el animago estaba punto de estallar, agregó con calma—; pero te perdono.

—Bien—replicó, dando el asunto por concluido. De repente se sintió aliviado, como si se hubiera librado de un gran peso del que no había sido consciente. ¿Es que en verdad había _esperado_ algún perdón por su parte? Se dio media vuelta para abandonar la habitación, desconcertado por esa sensación de ligereza, ignorante de la sonrisa satisfecha que se esbozaba a sus espaldas.

* * *

**Nota final: **_Virtudes faltantes: Caridad, Pureza, Concentración, Consagración, Paciencia, Desinterés._

_Espero que este pequeño trabajo les haya gustado y cualquier impresión me la hagan saber. Cualquier crítica también será bien recibida._

_Hasta la próxima._


	2. Consagración

**Perro Guardián**

**Resumen:** Sirius no es el perro guardián de Draco, ¿o sí?

_Yey, el segundo a la bolsa._

* * *

_POV de Sirius (en tercera persona)  
_

Desde que Draco había llegado a casa no ha dicho nada, y en ese momento tampoco parecía que iba a hacerlo, sentado y quieto como estaba ante Sirius. El animago no sabía lo que estaba pensando acerca del moretón que tenía alrededor del ojo izquierdo, pero la insistencia de su mirada le hacía desear gruñirle que dejara de observarle como si se tratara de un condenado insecto disecado.

Ni siquiera le había preguntado cómo se había golpeado, simplemente se había limitado a alcanzarle el pedazo de carne cruda que ahora cubría la mitad de su rostro (pues no tenían ingredientes para ninguna pomada curativa), farfullando acerca de los siete galeones desperdiciados y echados en la basura. Mentalmente, Sirius le agradecía su silencio, dado que no deseaba hablar.

¿Cómo iba a decirle que se lo había hecho transformado en perro, tratando de asustar a un sujeto que había dicho que _todos_ los Malfoy deberían estar a la merced de los recientemente restituidos Dementores? No había pretendido lastimarlo _seriamente_, sólo vengarse un poco por meter a Draco en un saco que no le correspondía. Era cierto que el chico se había equivocado en el pasado, pero ese imbécil no había tenido derecho de ponerlo al mismo nivel de Lucius, quien es un adulto consciente de sus actos y no un muchacho con demasiada carga sobre sus hombres.

Ese tipo no había visto las cicatrices que Greyback había dejado en el cuerpo de Draco, maldecidas por el mismo hombre lobo para que fueran permanentes; no sabía de los meses que habían pasado antes de que le fuera permitido verlos.

El problema había sido cuando la hermana (suponía que lo era, pues era igual de desagradable a la vista que el otro) se había puesto histérica sólo con verlo y, sin apenas permitir que se acercara, le había golpeado en plena cara con un bolso que sintió relleno de piedras. Siendo positivo, debía apreciar el que no le hubiera roto el hocico.

Apartó el pedazo de carne de su rostro, sintiendo la zona izquierda un tanto entumecida por el frío al que había sido sometido, y a la vez adolorida cuando movió el parpado inconscientemente.

—¿Qué tan mal está?—inquirió en dirección al impasible rubio.

—La hinchazón bajó—informó Draco, todavía observándolo calculadoramente—, pero aún parece maquillaje para la Noche de Brujas.

—Gracias por la honestidad.—gruñó Sirius volviéndose a colocar su calmante.

Desde que su relación había empezado a llamarse como tal, hace apenas unas semanas, a pesar de que llevaban acostándose poco tiempo después de que Draco reclamara su herencia sobre la casa Black, a Sirius no dejaba de generarle dudas el comportamiento del Malfoy, lo cual no terminaba de calificar como algo bueno o malo.

Por otra parte, quizá no era nada sorprendente para Draco enterarse de que él había participado en una pelea, aunque no dejaba de ser desconcertante la total falta de curiosidad.

Si tan sólo pudiera dejar de observarlo de ese modo, resultaba irritante. Iba a espetarle que qué tenía de interesante verlo en esa situación, pero Draco se le adelantó, hablando seriamente:

—No era necesario que me defendieras.

De no ser porque estaba seguro de que le iba a doler, Sirius hubiera prolongado su gruñido fastidiado. Ahora lo entendía.

—¿Quién fue el chismoso que abrió el pico?—preguntó, pensando que en cuanto lo viera, le daría un golpe.

—Tu jefe me lo dijo.—contestó Draco, manteniendo su dejo imperturbable.

Al decir "tu jefe", Sirius sabía que se refería a George Weasley, ya que después de la guerra él había sido el único que le había ofrecido empleo. Estaba pensando en que debió darse cuenta de que el pelirrojo lo seguía tras dejar la tienda en persecución de aquél sujeto, cuando la repentina carcajada de Draco lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¿Una viejita con un bolso?—se rió el rubio, ante un animago sorprendido—. ¿No pudiste contra una viejita con un bolso? Por Merlín, Black, eres el peor perro guardián de la historia.

Y se siguió riendo de su desgracia, provocando que la indignación se encendiera en Sirius.

—¡Bien! ¡En ese caso me contentaré con maldecirlos en cuanto me den la espalda!—vociferó impulsivamente, tan furioso que no le importó el dolor en su cara.

La sonrisa burlona de Draco se desvaneció, en el mismo instante en que Sirius caía en cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. ¿Había insinuado que lo protegería, que le importaba lo que dijeran de él? Ninguno dijo nada que lo advirtiera, sólo mirándose confusos hasta que Sirius desvió la mirada.

—Lamento que se desperdicie la carne.—comentó de forma inexpresiva, rompiendo el ambiente tenso.

—No importa.—respondió Draco de igual manera, y nuevamente expresó una nota de humor al agregar—. De todos modos, era tu cena.

—Ah…

"_Maldito rubio"_

* * *

_Se aceptan opiniones, consejos, críticas y maldiciones imperdonables. Gracias por leer._

_Ahora se preguntarán, ¿qué rayos tiene que ver esto con la consagración? Bien, buscando en el diccionario caí en cuenta de que la virtud que me tocaba es la dedicación a una tarea o un asunto, como lo puedo ser cuidar de la dignidad de la pareja; de ahí pueden sacar la relación._

_Virtudes faltantes: Caridad, Paciencia, Concentración, Desinterés, Pureza._


	3. Paciencia

**A ver, a ver, déjame ver esa mirada fulminante**

**Resumen:** Draco puede ser muy paciente si lo desea, pero Sirius lo prefiere de otra forma.

_**Advertencias**__: Insinuación de lime._

* * *

Draco solía tener mucha más paciencia de lo que la gente pensaba, y eso le constaba a un más que sorprendido Sirius. El animago no estaba seguro de si actuaba tan plácidamente porque sabía que perder los estribos resultaba muy poco digno o lo guiaba el simple sentido común, pero le irritaba tanto autocontrol. En especial cuando caía en cuenta de que era muy superior al suyo.

Además estaba el detalle de que prefería verlo furibundo, a punto de enloquecer de rabia. De repente se le hacía inevitablemente guapo cuando le gruñía con la mandíbula apretada, los ojos grises oscurecidos en un sentimiento sólo comparable al éxtasis. Y, aunque él no lograba apreciarlo justamente, ofendido por tal trato e impulsado por la idea de que su propia indignación debía ser mayor, en retrospectiva no podía dejar de notar esos simples gestos.

Pero no, ni siquiera la presencia de su ahijado o Remus lograba afectarlo. Hasta Harry, que por lo general prefería hacer de cuenta de que su padrino no salía con Malfoy ni vivía con él, manifestó asombro por el hecho de que en la cena Malfoy no había hecho absolutamente nada más una mirada de desdén, tan breve y ligera que de ser dirigida a un amigo no habría afectado ni un poco la relación.

Sirius también estaba sorprendido, pero más que nada indignado. Él era capaz de lanzarse al cuello de Snape sólo por saber que estaban en la misma habitación, su sombría presencia más que suficiente para llevarlo a apretar los puños. Le molestaba la falta de justicia en el hecho de que el rubio resultaba mucho más maduro que él en cuanto a sus rencillas escolares.

Pese a estos sentimientos, el desconcierto lo recibió en el salón comedor. Draco no se había movido de su asiento y, contradiciendo su calma anterior, las manos a los lados de su cabeza temblaban ansiosas. Tenía la vista al frente, la expresión despectiva, como si la silla ante sí fuera el objeto más despreciable sobre la tierra. Pero en realidad no la observaba, y cuando Sirius se acercó, ahí fue que lo miró directamente.

—No me dijiste que vendría—acusó él, una mirada asesina tan furiosa, exenta de cualquier aparente moderación, que Sirius se vio tentado a soltar una carcajada.

Malfoy, el estoico caballero, estaba a punto de agarrar un candelabro, una silla o algo pesado para golpearlo y a él le pugnaba la risa en la boca, invadido por un sentimiento de victoria. En ese ínfimo instante, Sirius igualmente se preguntó qué le indignaba más; si la aparición de Harry o el no haberla previsto.

Por supuesto, ya había pensado en algunas excusas para esa escena, desde el inocente "no es mi culpa que apareciera de repente", el ofendido "lo intenté, pero al parecer tú estabas demasiado ocupado para sacar las narices del estudio", hasta una frase ridícula conteniendo un "ups". Pero no pudo poner ninguna idea en práctica, porque Draco no la esperaba y él estaba más al pendiente de sus reacciones que de aplacarlas.

—Sabes que detesto a Potter y a ti se te ocurre invitarlo a comer mi comida sin siquiera decirme.

"_Quería hacerte enojar al menos una maldita vez. ¿Tienes idea __de hace cuánto no lo haces?"_ Sirius sintió un nuevo acceso de risa. A sus ojos, Draco no podía lucir más atractivo que en el momento presente, mientras pensaba en matarlo.

—Y eso te da gracia—añadió Draco suavemente, al tiempo que se levantaba con lentitud de su silla.

Sirius se esforzó por aminorar la potencia de su hilaridad, tratando de ajustar una expresión seria y oprimir su sonrisa.

—No es cierto—respondió molesto, como si fuera una ofensa sugerir que podría reírse en esa situación. Él se tomaba muy en serio a Draco cuando se enfadaba, muy en serio.

La ira de Draco iba en aumento en su rostro, coloreando de un rosa más intenso las delgadas mejillas. De inmediato se lo imaginó con menos ropa encima, a un segundo de terminar al borde la cama, sus labios jugando con su hombría. Le complació comprobar que ambas expresiones no diferían mucho entre sí. Era una lástima que iba a pagarlo tan caro.

El furibundo rubio no agregó palabra. Por más indignado que estuviera, no iba a caer en la ridiculez de ponerse a reclamarle como a un niño. En su lugar, supuso Sirius, se contentaría con no dejarle compartir la cama, lanzarle comentarios maliciosos en cada oportunidad que se le presentara hasta que, haciendo un inmerecido acto de infinita bondad, aceptara sus disculpas.

Luego de oír el portazo tras Draco que reverberó en las paredes, Sirius se dijo mentalmente que había valido la pena.

* * *

_¿Opiniones, críticas, comentarios?_

_Virtudes faltantes: Caridad, Pureza, Concentración, Desinterés._


	4. Caridad

**Nota:** Quería hacerlo corto, gracioso y tierno. No me salió.

**

* * *

****La generosidad no es tu fuerte**

Draco sabía qué son esos sonidos pero aun así porfiaba en mantener la vista pegada al libro. Sabía que había perdido el hilo hace un buen rato y que hasta se olvidó de qué trataba. Que incluso su frente estaba empapada en sudor y lo único que sus manos ansiaban era agarrar la varita a su lado y propiciar la destrucción absoluta de algo. De alguien.

Por fin estrelló las dos mitades del libro, resoplando, y lo dejó junto a la varita, que si bien lanzó una mínima chispa roja a su cercanía, no hizo nada. Con la mano sobre el mentón y las piernas cruzadas, prefirió mantener la vista en el fuego. A los pocos momentos se dio cuenta de que no funcionaba, así que fue en busca de otro libro, más por hacer algo que otra cosa. Intentó leerlo, sin éxito.

Siempre odió el sonido de esa motocicleta.

_—Es una broma._

Draco no duda que así era. A pesar de que Sirius tiene esa sonrisita medio perversa, medio traviesa -un cuarto encantadora- que bien conoce, está convencido de que es una pésima broma. Y la manera en que ésta cambia, como si él estuviera negándose a escuchar razones, debería quitarle un poco de seguridad en su suposición, y lo hace, pero no quiere admitirlo.

-¿Por qué no? -replica el animago y Draco está muy motivado para pensar que es un estúpido si necesita preguntarlo. Su cara debió decirlo de algún modo porque Sirius recapacita, se calma y trata de contagiarle su entusiasmo-. Mira, no sería la gran cosa. Sólo encuentros esporádicos, nada serio.

Se niega a oír. Se niega a pensarlo. Casi no se niega a echarle una maldición a Sirius por siquiera sugerirlo. Discuten, dicen cosas de las que cada uno se arrepiente, y a la semana se reconcilian, enterrado el asunto. Al menos hasta que aquel hombre que normalmente sólo le entregaba el correo en la oficina comienza a mirarlo de forma rara y a Draco se le ocurre que en realidad no está tan mal. Así que se presenta ante el animago antes de cenar, lo mira largamente con una expresión grave que el otro no comprende, y expresa lo que venía pensando desde hacía semanas:

-Sólo encuentros esporádicos, ¿no es cierto?

Al principio Sirius no tiene idea de lo que habla, y Draco no se siente con ánimos de, además, aclarárselo, pero cuando el entendimiento llega, parece que le han llegado las Navidades y su fe en Santa Claus nunca se hubiera roto. Draco creyó que eso le ofendería de no haber visto al hombre del correo e imaginar todas las cosas que prometía su cordial "Buenos días, señor Malfoy". Si fuera una persona más bondadosa, abnegada y justa -o los que no son Slytherin consideran justo-, imaginó, se habría contentado pensando en que, dado que estarían en las mismas, Sirius podía alegrarse si quería. Pero no lo era y ese buen humor que él acaba de permitir que existiera no le gustó en lo absoluto. De hecho le molestó. Un poco.

Pese a que nunca vio su relación con Sirius como opresiva, Draco se sintió un poco más en la cima del mundo que de costumbre luego del hombre del correo. Más libre y capaz de hacer lo que se le viniera en gana. Nada de ridículas dudas emocionales que harían las delicias de un escritor de novelas rosas. Sólo un cuerpo, dos gemidos y el éxtasis final. Al final había regresado con Sirius, encontrándole dormido, y todo le pareció que estaba bien. Lo siguió viendo así a la mañana siguiente, en medio de un desayuno común y corriente, sin sobresaltos. Y también esa misma noche, cuando Sirius representó ese cuerpo y esos gemidos.

Inicialmente a Draco le desconcertó la naturalidad con que Sirius aceptaba que echara miradas a otros hombres en su presencia. Parecía que mientras los dos conservaran su única regla intacta (nada de hablar de terceros con el otro) no tenía motivos para inquietarse. En el fondo Draco admiraba su autocontrol y la madurez que estaba demostrando pero en la superficie había una pequeña mota de frustración volando por ahí; sentía que si Sirius no estaba celoso, tal vez no le importara tanto como a él, porque a él, Draco, sí que le hacía hervir la sangre pescarlo contemplando con interés otros cuerpos. Durante el tiempo que pensó eso le pareció que su libertinaje hasta podría estar justificado, y cada vez que se despedía de otra persona, era como si hubiera ganado alguna batalla perdida en quién sabe qué continente. Pero no podía decir nada, no cuando precisamente él había sido quien abrió la puerta para esa situación. Además si Sirius actuaba como un adulto, él también debería hacerlo.

Sin embargo, al cabo de unos cuantos meses, descubría que la situación lo estaba desgastando, agotando. Despedirse de alguien con quien acababa de estar para encontrarse con un Sirius que le sugería, como si nada, ir al cine mágico comenzaba a despertar al niño caprichoso que tal vez nunca dejó de ser. Quería reclamarle su falta de atención, su falta de celos, su falta de posesión. ¡La falta de equidad! ¿Por qué sólo él tenía que desear la muerte de cada uno de esos sujetos que tocaban a Sirius y secuestrar a éste para llevarlo al otro lado del mundo, en una caja de acero, donde ningún imbécil volvería a ponerle la mano encima, mientras que en el caso de Sirius bien podría estar follando frente a sus narices? Cuando se daba cuenta de estos pensamientos decidía, resueltamente, olvidarse de todo (¡ni que fuera una maldita niña!) para volver a empezar en cuanto se repetían las circunstancias. Lentamente el círculo vicioso se hacía más estrecho, y ahora sí, asfixiante.

De modo que cuando Sirius entra en el salón, tambaleándose un poco, Draco no está realmente enojado. Está harto, cansado y algo triste. No sabe si con él mismo o con todo. Ni siquiera se da cuenta de la nueva presencia hasta que el animago le echa los brazos al cuello y se deja caer en su regazo. Draco siente un sobresalto, como si lo hubieran sorprendido en plena masturbación, pero huele a alcohol en la boca del animago y gira los ojos, un tanto aliviado. Al menos en eso todavía podía presumir de mayor autocontrol.

-Condujiste borracho otra vez.

-Nop -respondió Sirius y además de achispado, está alegre. Draco no quiere mirar su sonrisa tonta-. Eric... me trajeron. No hubo heridos ni muertos y los pájaros pueden volver sanos y salvos con sus familias a piar felizmente.

-Ah -replica Draco y, como intuye que Sirius no se levantará fácil, se yergue tratando de enderezarlo.

Le pasa una mano por la cintura, el brazo de él va a sus hombros y comienzan a caminar. Desearía preguntarle si se ha divertido con Eric, si disfrutó de la velada como sin duda parece pero eso sería romper las reglas, y técnicamente, meterse donde no lo llaman aunque esto último no le importa. Sirius apoya la cabeza en su hombro y su nariz queda rozando el cuello pálido del rubio.

-Ey, hueles bien. ¿Te pusiste algo nuevo?

-No.

En realidad Draco no quiere hablar. Ante todo su plan es meter a Sirius en la cama, pedir a algún elfo una poción contra la resaca y procurar dormir por esa noche. Sirius afirma el agarre que tiene sobre Draco y lo atrae hacia sí, abrazándolo. El rubio le dio unas palmadas en la espalda distraídamente y respondió un poco cuando el animago comienza a besarlo. A pesar de todo no puede negar que aún le gusta que haga eso. Es más, la caricia en su nuca le encanta. No obstante Sirius no tenía a la lujuria exactamente a flor de piel porque cuando deja de unir sus labios sólo se queda ahí y una de sus manos no hace más que apartarle los cabellos platinados de la frente. Parece que quiere decir algo, o que está pensándolo, o que va a vomitar, pero se aparta y vuelve a dirigirse a la habitación que comparten. A los pocos pasos se detiene y se lleva una mano a la sien.

-Pide una maldita poción, ¿quieres? La cabeza me va a estallar.

"Si no fueras un borrachín empedernido..." piensa Draco arqueando una ceja pero igual llama a un elfo para hacerle el encargo. Sabe que no es momento para enojarse y tampoco tiene ánimos para ello. Vuelve a afianzarse de Sirius para hacerlo avanzar. Ante la cama el cuerpo del animago cae como una muñeca rellena de arena. Draco pensaba que se dormiría de inmediato pero la mano que le toma lo conduce a acompañarlo en el lecho. Se besan otro tanto, y esta vez sí, Sirius está explorando debajo de su camisa. Draco aprieta su entrepierna y le muerde el labio inferior como sabe que le gusta. El mayor no tiene que decirle nada porque el rubio instintivamente comienza a quitarle los pantalones, bajo los cuales una erección más que notable lo está esperando. Draco lo devora con hambre, ferozmente, deseando reclamarlo. No importaba que Eric lo hubiera traído, ese placer era suyo y nadie iba a quitárselo. Nadie, maldita sea, nadie.

Cuando todo finaliza Draco está algo sudoroso, desnudo y el cansancio ya no es emocional si no enteramente físico. Sirius aún continúa acostado boca arriba, despierto, y su pecho baja y sube al ritmo de su respiración. En su frente y labio superior brilla un poco de sudor. Todavía parece que medita.

-Draco -dice y se frota los ojos como si la luz de la lámpara a su lado le molestara o así fuera a poner en orden sus pensamientos disueltos-... este asunto de la relación abierta ¿te parece bien? Digo ¿quieres continuar con ella?

Draco está sorprendido pero más que nada escéptico. Y molesto.

-¿A qué viene eso?

-Es decir... no sé tú pero esto empieza a volverse aburrido. ¿Cuál es la palabra? Monótono. ¿No ha sido algo así para ti?

No, más bien opresivo, denso, irritante, confuso.

-¿Adónde quieres llegar?

Sirius se voltea en la cama para mirarlo de frente, el ceño un poco fruncido. Bebido y decidido parecía.

-¿Y si lo hacemos de a tres?

-¿De qué hablas?

Sólo bebido, decide Draco. Definitivamente bebido estaba.

-Escúchame. Lo he estado pensando mucho. Lo que más me molesta de todo esto es que cada uno lo hace por su lado. Es como si tuviéramos dos trabajos del cual no pudiéramos saber nada. No hablarlo lo vuelve peor. Hablarlo mucho peor. Y no sé tú pero me cansé.

Una cosa podía decir a favor del Sirius borracho; era muy fácil que soltara lo que tuviera en su mente. Le era imposible mentir cuando tenía unas cuantas copas encima. Podía ser terriblemente perjudicial o beneficioso, dependiendo de la situación. En este caso Draco todavía no sabe cuál de las dos.

-¿Y la solución que propones es volverlo un trío?

-No. O sí, algo así. Diablos, la cabeza me da vueltas, no puedo pensar así.

-Toma la poción de una vez.

En algún momento un elfo discreto había dejado la botellita en la mesa de luz del lado de Sirius sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta. El animago se sentó en la cama y se bebió todo el contenido de una sentada mientras el rubio esperaba impaciente a que terminara. Le sorprende descubrir que la idea no se le hace tan terrible como la de la relación abierta. "Como un trabajo del que no supiéramos nada", recuerda. Conque así era como Sirius lo había visto todo el tiempo. Qué alivio no ser el único descontento.

-Bueno -dice Sirius acabada la poción y dejando la botella en la mesita-, ¿qué dices? ¿Probamos?

Draco se resistía a aceptarlo fácilmente. Ya una vez cometió ese error, no lo repetiría.

-¿Exactamente qué haríamos?

-Buscar a alguien que nos guste y compartirlo. Es todo. Prefiero eso a esto. Has estado en tríos antes, ¿no?

-Una vez -responde Draco.

Y lo había estado, hacía mucho tiempo, cuando aún estudiaba en la universidad mágica.

-Bueno, yo no -reconoce Sirius, lo que es una sorpresa por parte de Draco. Siempre había tenido la sospecha de que él, Lupin y el padre de Potter...-. Puedes enseñarme -Cae en cuenta de algo y agrega-: Si quieres, no pienses que es una obligación o algo así.

-Ya lo sé -replica Draco impacientemente y reflexiona-. Pero aún sería una vez con cada persona. No habría repeticiones, de parte de ninguno.

No era una pregunta ni una afirmación. Serían las reglas, sus condiciones. No aceptaría discusión al respecto. Sirius no debía tener problemas con ello porque cabeceó, como si de hecho lo hubiera esperado y aceptara.

-Me parece bien -dice y vuelve a acostarse.

Parece que por fin se va a dejar vencer por el sueño, o al menos eso cree Draco, hasta que siente el brazo de él rodearle el estómago plano y su pierna rozándole. La cabeza casi apoyada en su hombro y más en la almohada. El animago tiene los ojos cerrados pero tiene esa sonrisa tonta en los labios. No, en realidad no es tonta. Parece borracha de felicidad, lo que es casi lo mismo bien pensado. Santa Claus y la Navidad de nuevo habían vuelto.

-¿Sabes? Prefiero mil veces hacerlo contigo que sin ti. Lo otro es divertido pero tú eres mejor.

Draco no sabe qué decir. Busca alguna frase ingeniosa para disimular la alegría, la satisfacción y el gran consuelo que le dan estas palabras pero nada acude a su mente. Su cuerpo sólo registra el sentimiento de plenitud que invade cada rincón de su pecho, haciendo que sus dudas de las últimas semanas, las molestias, el círculo vicioso pasaran a ser meros insectos insignificantes.

Al final no tiene que decir nada. Sirius se había dormido.

* * *

_Virtudes faltantes**:** Desinterés, Concentración, Pureza._


End file.
